Iodine Alastor
|image = Image:Unelemental.png |imagewidth = 100 |caption = This is |Row 1 title = Nicknames |Row 1 info = |Row 2 title = Gender |Row 2 info = Male |Row 3 title = Age |Row 3 info = Young Adult |Row 4 title = Species |Row 4 info = Demon |Row 5 title = Languages |Row 5 info = |Row 6 title = Room |Row 6 info = 2312 (Deck 11) |Row 7 title = Canon |Row 7 info = OC |Row 8 title = Journal |Row 8 info = unelemental |Row 9 title = Mun |Row 9 info = Ceru }} Iodine is tall and well-built, a bit on the stocky side but with little fat to speak of. His face is rather hollow-looking, with high cheekbones and distinctly pale skin, hovering tentatively on the border of being unnatural. He sports a mop of sleek violet hair, always slicked back and curled at the base of his neck, clearly fed with copious amounts of gel. His primary eyes are pure black; in place of irises there are simply hazy ivory dots, hovering about with the draw of the intriguing but never really finding their intended target. He is almost always seen with his mouth half-open, the eye on his tongue emitting a soft golden glow, full of life and interest in regard to what's going on around him. Both the tips of his long, elflike ears are pierced twice with silver rings. His clothing is nothing less than attention-whoring; amongst the many glittering necklaces that hang about his throat is a thick arrow, pointing directly at the gaping maw just below it. The top he wears is made of sleek leather, dark crimson in color with black tiger-stripes near the shoulders, buckled down the front. It stops short of the monstrosity on his chest, however; the only other clothes on his top half are a pair of azure-striped arm-warmers, contrasting sharply with the rest of his getup, the fingertips cut open so that his dangerously long nails can poke through. He dons faded black jeans beneath that, a belt with the oh-so revealing label "MAN EATER" holding them in place; the back of said pants is cut open just a tad, clearly so that his silvery-blue, three-foot-long tail can slink out behind him. Chafed leather boots finish off his rather awkward ensemble. Canon Information Iodine is a young demon, heralding straight from the darkeset depths of the Underworld itself, better known as the Lower Plane in the world in which he lives. Specifically, though demons can be born of blood just as humans can, every century the Demon Mother -- a half-living, half-mechanical monstrosity with no conscious -- gives birth to seven new children unrelated to the rest of the populace as an effort to maintain diversity of power and appearance. Such a thing has been considered necessary for eons, as it is significantly more difficult for demons to reproduce than it is for humans, and has never truly been questioned. Iodine was one particular that was born of the Demon Mother, neglected and looked upon with disdain because of his crude, slimy personality and disrespect for his elders. He takes very little seriously, casual to the point of abhorrence, always longing for negative attention like the rebel he is. Part of this persona stems from his unusual infernal deformity -- the presence of a warped internal structure, centering around the second mouth planted firmly in the center of his chest. It functions just like a normal one would, though considerably larger; the thing stretches about a foot wide and 18" tall when fully open. Iodine's sickly tastes cross over into its use, and he has no qualms about devouring anyone who gets on his nerves, in quite horrible fashion. Unfortunately for him, he does possess one glaring obstacle in his life -- he's certifiably blind. His eyes, though they appear imposing, are merely for show as they serve no purpose to his body. He was fortunate enough, however, that his body created compensation for him in the womb; he has a lone, functional eye on the center of his tongue. Though it's not exactly the most convenient of places for a source of vision, he considers himself fortunate to have it, as it's his only window to the world -- one of the very few things he has ever been grateful for. Of course, he can only see when his mouth is open. Oh, and did I mention his grammar is god-awful? Other Stuff, Links App Category:Characters Category:OCs